


Coming out as Nonbinary

by Overwatchdaydreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Request from Tumblr: (SFW) you can please write where a reader comes out as nonbinary to Hanzo, Genji, and McCree and feels really insecure that the boys won't take them seriously or will think they're weird or broken? (if you don't do requests like this, that's okay)





	Coming out as Nonbinary

You set the teacups on the table, carefully moving the handle left and right until it was exactly where you wanted it. Not that there really was a specific position for it, you just needed to get out your fidgety energy. You’d already invited the boys over for a small tea party, under the guise of catching up after they’d had so many missions, but you had other motives as well.  
You gulped loudly when you heard the familiar heavy steps of Jesse. His spurs jingled as he moved, and normally you found that sound so comforting. Today, it made your heart drop. What if he…? No, you told yourself, you already decided!  
“Hey sweet pea!” Jesse said. You whirled, nearly knocking a chair over as Jesse came out to the patio. Quickly straightening the chair and yourself, you offered him a tight smile.  
“Afternoon, Jess,” you replied.  
He quirked a brow at you. “You okay?”  
“Yup,” you answered. “Just haven’t seen you all in a while.”  
Jesse nodded. “I know you worry about us, but you know that ain’t necessary. Have you seen those Shimada’s in action?”  
Easing the tension in your shoulders you were about to reply when Genji’s voice popped up. “You do well yourself Jesse.”  
Genji and Hanzo appeared in the doorway, each of them making their own way out. You held your breath.  
“You could do better if you did not speak so much during missions,” Hanzo mentioned. A smile threatened to spread across your lips, and before you knew it a nervous laugh bubbled from your throat. You quickly covered your mouth. All of them looked at you, and as Genji removed his face plate you saw his smile.  
“Uh, you guys want to sit?” you suggested. You grabbed the chair nearest you and planted yourself in it. The boys soon joined you.  
Your chair screeched as you suddenly stood. “Right, the tea!”  
Jesse and Genji exchanged a glance while Hanzo’s eyes fell to your hands. They shook as you reached for the teapot.  
“Allow me,” Hanzo said. “You are always serving us, perhaps it is time we return the favour.”  
Your head bobbed up and down as you took your seat. Hanzo stood as he poured the tea, starting with your cup. You added your extra ingredients before taking a sip, hands still shaky. There was a pounding in your chest that you thought might kill you. Your eyes stayed on the plate of shortbread cookies before you.  
“Darlin’,” Jesse said, his voice soft, “you sure everything’s okay?”  
There was another bubble in your throat. But this time when you opened your mouth it wasn’t a laugh that came out. Instead, it was, “I’m non-binary.”  
Genji’s head tilted to the left while his brother remained as unreadable as ever. Jesse blinked at you, his expression oddly blank. Slowly he took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair, blowing out a puff of air. Your heart sank.  
“Oh God,” Jesse said. Tears began to form in your eyes. “I’ve been calling you sweet pea and darlin’ all this time--you musta hated that!”  
You flinched back. “What?”  
“Non-binary, that means you aren’t a boy or girl, right?” Jesse questioned.   
“I...do prefer they/them pronouns,” you mumbled.  
Jesse’s head tilted back as he groaned. “I’m the worst.” Quickly, he pulled himself up and grabbed your hand. “I’m so sorry darlin’, I just--ah, I did it again!”  
You bit your lip, stifling a laugh. “I don’t mind when you call me those names.”  
“Really?” Jesse asked.  
You nodded. He let out a sigh of relief.  
“You prefer they and them,” Hanzo said, seemingly more to himself than you. He gave an assertive nod.  
Your eyes fell on Genji, oddly quiet. Jesse and Hanzo seemed to have noticed as well, and each turned to face the man.   
“I feel I will make a mistake,” he admitted. “But I will do everything I can to address you as such.”  
You almost didn’t notice the tears that had started to trace lines down your cheeks. “That’s it?” you questioned. “Just...you’re just going with it?”  
“Of course,” Hanzo answered. “What did you think we would do?”  
“I don’t know,” you said. “I thought you might hate me or think I’m a freak or something. Broken…” You sucked in small breaths.  
“‘Course not, darlin’,” Jesse said. He squeezed your hand tighter. “We always got your back.”  
“You will always be our friend,” Genji added.  
You rubbed at your eyes with your free hand. “Thanks, guys.”


End file.
